Safe in Your Arms
by WolfieANNE
Summary: One-shot: "I-I'm scared…" Little Lucy had always been afraid of the lightning, especially the thunder. She would always have nowhere to go, for her parents would be away. Now that her mother is home, there is only one place where she would feel safe from the storm: In her mother's arms.


**Safe in Your Arms**

**A/N:** Hey! WolfieANNE is back! I am very sorry for the late update =_= But school got me busy. We have this musical play coming up and whatnot! Okay, so this is an entry for Mrs. Estheim's Fairy Tail Writing Contest for Challenge # 2! It has to be FAMILY, so I had already picked Layla and Lucy. I'm sorry if I didn't join in Jude, I didn't feel like it -_- I apologize.

Hey, can anyone suggest me a song about two parents fighting? Because Catherine(me)'s mom is fighting with her ex's father because they keep blaming the others' child. Sooo... I need a song for each scene, and that doesn't have a song. Got anything good? :/

Anywaay... I can't keep stalling, READ! :D

**Summary:** "I-I'm scared…" Little Lucy had always been afraid of the lightning, especially the thunder. She would always have nowhere to go, for her parents would be away. Now that her mother is home, there is only one place where she would feel safe from the storm: In her mother's arms.

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Family and Tragedy (Tragedy because Layla is going to die D: So it's grief! )

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"I-Is mama home yet?" Lucy asked her personal maid, Spetto. The older maid shook her head and smiled sadly before patting Lucy's head.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but Layla-san still isn't home," Spetto said and looked out the wide window. Little Lucy sat down on a couch just across from the maid. She was surrounded by pillows and blankets, a big teddy bear in her arms.

The thunder boomed and Lucy jumped, startled. A small scream escaped her lips and she hugged her bear tighter, she wanted her mother. Lucy brushed her fingers through the bear's fur and snuggled her head in its neck. She shivered at the cold wind and tightened the blanket around her.

"Lucy, would you like to sleep already? I'll stay until you fall asleep," Spetto said and smiled at the blonde. Lucy shook her head and smiled a little.

"N-No, it's okay. You don't have to stay," Lucy said and smiled at the maid. Even though she wanted to yell that she was scared of the thunder, she didn't feel like bothering Spetto who had always been there for her.

"Are you sure?" Spetto asked, worry all over her face. The young blonde nodded and swung her feet before completely hopping off the couch. She breathed in a sigh of relief and hugged the stuff toy in her arms tighter. She smiled at Spetto one more time before shakily dragging her feet towards the second floor.

She walked and walked, seemingly taking forever to reach the stairs. She heard Spetto's footsteps towards the kitchen, and now she seems to be regretting her decision more than ever. The thunder boomed once again and Lucy jumped as she walked towards the staircase. The rain got harder and louder, and thunder boomed once again. Lucy quickly crouched and hugged her bear tighter, tears pricking her eyes.

Lucy whimpered and bit her lip before taking in deep breaths. She stood up once again and this time walked faster to the staircase. She refused to run – her clumsy self would just trip and fall and get hurt. As Lucy reached the staircase, she gripped the railing and quickly jogged upstairs.

Thunder and lightning boomed at the same time, making Lucy cringe. She bit back her tears and closed her eyes tightly before opening them once again. She reached the second floor and inhaled sharply. She went straight and hurried to her room.

_Boom!_

Lucy screamed in fear and quickly ran. She cried and hugged her bear tighter, which was getting soaked by her tears. She sobbed and suddenly tripped, causing for herself to hit the ground. She stayed still for a moment, refusing to get up.

She was such a weakling. Why was she so clumsy?

Why?

She didn't know. And now because of her clumsiness, she tripped and was too scared to get up – afraid of what would happen next.

She was afraid of the thunder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_SLAM!_

Lucy cringed in surprise and finally pushed herself off the floor. She debated on whether going back downstairs to Spetto, and stay with her in the kitchen – or either go to her room and try to fall asleep.

Lucy bit her lip and finally walked towards the direction of her room. The thunder kept booming, and she would always cringe. She assumed the slam she heard earlier was a tree falling. She tried to stop herself from screaming every time lightning would illuminate the room, or when thunder would suddenly bark, and she'd end up whimpering.

She felt goose bumps crawl across her skin as a sound of opening doors from the first floor was heard. _"I wonder who arrived. Probably just Mae-san,"_ Lucy thought and stopped walking to look at the staircase from behind her.

Just before she reached her room, thunder boomed and the lights went out.

Lucy screamed very loudly and ran to her room, bumping into the walls a few times. When she reached there, she didn't recognize the smell. It smelled like strawberries instead of lavender. And she only knew one person who smelled like strawberries: Her mother.

She heard a few shuffling sounds before a soft voice mumbled, "Lucy?"

Lucy turned around to see Layla holding a flashlight, a worried look on her face. She pointed the flashlight at the ceiling and it lighted the room a little. Lucy quickly ran and hugged her mother, "I-I'm scared…"

Layla looked at Lucy and smiled, "Shhh, it's alright. Mama's here. Would you like to sleep with mama today?"

Lucy looked up and grinned brightly. "Yes! I want to!" she squealed happily and hugged her mother tighter. Layla laughed and picked her up. "Well, if you want to sleep with mama then you have to sleep early," she said and grinned teasingly. Lucy pouted; she didn't like sleeping early because she preferred staying up all night.

"Fine," Lucy said and pushed her bottom lip out further. Layla laughed and slowly walked in the room, pointing the flashlight straight ahead. She walked over to the bed and gently placed Lucy down.

"My Lucy, you're getting heavy," Layla joked and Lucy scoffed a little.

"But mama, I'm as light as a feather!" Lucy chimed and flapped her arms up and down, trying to make imaginary wings. "And I'm like a bird! I can fly because I'm not heavy!" she grinned and was about to jump off the bed but Layla caught her.

"Lucy! You don't have wings! You can't just jump off the bed!" Layla scolded and Lucy frowned.

"Sorry…"

Layla sighed and slowly sat down on the soft mattress of the bed. She ran her fingers through Lucy's hair and smiled before laughing. "Oh Lucy, your hair is so wet from your sweat. Would you like to take a bath? Or even just a quick shower?" Layla asked. She covered her mouth with her hand and yawned, feeling sleepy.

"Ehh.. I don't want to. I'm too tired and lazy…" Lucy muttered and leaned on her mother's arm.

Just as Lucy was about to fall asleep, thunder boomed and Lucy's eyes shot open. She screamed and quickly wrapped her arms around Layla's torso. She hugged her mother tightly and sobbed a little, feeling her tears soak Layla's shirt. She felt a hand pat her head and Layla spoke, "Shh... it's alright, I'm just here."

"B-But the thunder…." Lucy whimpered and Layla chuckled.

"Think of the thunder as the girl you hate from the Millenia family. Then just picture yourself yelling at her, such as yelling at the thunder to shut up. I'm sure you'll feel better," Layla whispered comfortingly in Lucy's ear and Lucy sniffed.

"B-But what if I still get scared?" Lucy asked and looked up at her mother. Layla grinned and looked at Lucy,

"Then you can sleep with me for the time being."

Lucy's eyes widened and she threw herself at her mother in glee. She hugged Layla tighter and grinned happily, "Yay! I can sleep with mama!"

"But you can't sleep with me forever. Sometime in the future, you would be a big girl and you would be sleeping in your own room," Layla said with a serious look and smiled afterwards. Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Right…"

**A FEW YEARS LATER**

Thunder boomed and Lucy, now a nine-year old girl, gazed at her mother's grave in agony. She felt the usual tears slip out of her eyes and she didn't bother wiping them away. As the thunder boomed, she felt herself twitch. However, she didn't move from her spot.

She knew how scared she was of the thunder, but she had to stay strong. She had to for her mother.

But she missed Layla… she missed her mother. As the lightning flashed, words echoed in Lucy's head.

"_You'll always feel safe in my arms…"_

Maybe she had been pretty immature in the past few years, and a little too clumsy. But she was just a girl, a person with weaknesses and strengths. Just as she feared the dreadful thunder and lightning. It would have just been better if her mother was there to comfort her.

If only her mother was there to keep her safe…

In her arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Waaa! Once again, I regret killing Layla here! I wish MASHIMA DIDN'T KILL HER! D: I feel so bad for Lucy now =w= Well that is it, I hope you like it and I HOPE there were no mistakes. I HOPE I'm not the one who's going to be eliminated NEXT. I'm glad I didn't get eliminated in the last challenge x3

Well, that's all. Next update shall be my ROLU, **Waiting for You.** Stay tuned!

**Word Count** (without A/N's and line breaks)**: 1,372**

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Secretly In Love, Forgotten Memories, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


End file.
